Crystal
by The Plot Bunny Whisperer
Summary: AU “He’s as… fragile as crystal…” To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… Summary inside. HPTR Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; ("_He's as… fragile as crystal…)" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… (complete detail inside)  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: The concept behind this story is from a Manga called "Only the Ring Finger Knows", written by Satoru Kannagi and drawn by Hotaru Odagiri. I don't know if it's ever been done before – at least in this fandom and in this way (I did a search, though, and there was one person who adopted the idea; look for it, it's rather good.). I know it's been done in Gundam Wing… but I'm rambling. I'm not going to copy it _exactly_ but there will be quite a few similarities, since it's going to follow the same pattern, basically.

I know I should be working on ETR right now or even POF, but I don't want to. Leave me alone. I just got a job and it's slowly but surely killing me of my ability to walk for the rest of my life.

(For those of you who work at Baskin Robins, I'd just like you to know I feel your pain. For the rest of you – don't ever work there unless you _like_ standing six hours non-stop.)

At any rate, enjoy my new fic. I'll try to update every Friday, but until my work schedule is fairly constant and I know what days I have off, I might not be able to. There's probably only going to be somewhere around sixteen to eighteen chapters, and I own the **_wonderful_** book (Get it! Read it! Love it!) so it really shouldn't take me that long.

And now, _finally_, signing off! Enjoy, everyone!

XXX

His room was dark. It was only four in the afternoon, yet his room was dark. He couldn't see _why_; after all, the window faced the setting sun. Of course, it could have been the dark-patterned draperies pulled tightly shut across the gilded frame that muted the waning light from entering his room.

He sighed in a sort of resignation, turning to look at the huddled form on his floor. With his long legs splaying wildly yet somehow looking crossed, and the defeated slump of his shoulders, his best friend didn't look too hot. The beer can clutched in his hand only by muscle instinct didn't help the picture. He really couldn't see the problem.

"S'thing 'bout you," his best friend – _only_ friend, rather- slurred slightly, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes, "'s yer too _cold_. You have no ship- sip- shmithapy."

"Sympathy," he corrected absently, sipping idly at his can.

"Shee? 'Xactly m'point. Yer jus' so closed t'ever'thin'. Can' even feel a li'l sorry fer yer bes' frien' after he's been dumped sho harshly by the bestest girl in the worl'." He sighed again and gave his friend a dry look.

"Ron, Hermione was never your girlfriend in the first place. You never got up the courage to ask her out properly."

"Did sho!" Ron said huffily. "Las' week! An' she said yes. An' now she's dumped me for that… that…. _Guy_. Stupid Tom Riddle. Why do there have to be perfec' guys in th' worl' like _him_?"

Tom Riddle. Handsome, popular, rich upperclassman Tom Riddle. He was nice to everyone, it was said. No one had ever heard not even one thing bad about him. Every guy wanted to be him. Every girl in Morino High, and even those who didn't go there, wanted him. Now including his best friend's ex-girlfriend.

"Damnit!" Ron seethed, sounding a bit more sober. "How could she do this to me, Harry? I even bought matching rings!" Harry blinked rapidly, jerking away from the hand that was shoved in his face holding two identical gold rings with small red stones set in the center.

"Matching rings?"

"Yup!" Ron said proudly. "Bought them jus' yesterday. Before she _dumped_ me." Ron went back to his one-man pity party. Harry switched his gaze to his own ring, nothing special. It was a scuffed-up silver band with a line of gold down the center.

It was the biggest thing to hit their small town Moorinto in years, and even though it had already died out in other cities it still raged there. To wear matching rings with someone on their right ring finger meant they were the closest of friends. On the right middle finger it meant they were single or looking. But to wear matching rings on the left ring finger was the ultimate symbol of love you could show your partner.

"Say, Harry." Ron gazed at him speculatively, having caught him staring at his ring. "You never take that thing off, do you? There's a rumor going around school about that. You got everyone curious, man." Harry didn't look at him, staring at the old metal instead.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like it. I've had this thing for such a long time that it feels right to wear it. Like… an old friend, or something. I don't know if I'll ever take it off for good."

"Everyone thinks you're still hung up over Cho," Ron said, nodding. "They say that's why you never take it off." Harry looked annoyed.

"I'm _not_," he muttered. "It was a _mutual_ breakup between us. We just didn't click."

"Is it true you guys split up the day she bought matching rings?" Harry stared blankly at the wall, the memory drudging up from the confines of the prison Harry threw it into, locking it up and loosing the key.

"Yeah…"

_(("Harry? I… bought something today. Matching rings! I think maybe it's time, you know? We've been together for a while, and…and… Harry?"_

"…_I'm sorry, Cho. I can't accept it."_

"_H-Harry…" Her eyes, so deep and dark and full of hurt. "So… so I was right then. You were right. We don't… we aren't meant for each other, are we."_

"…_No." She smiled through her tears._

"_But that's all right, because we can still be friends. And… I'm sure we'll both find our match one day. … Goodbye… Harry."_

"…_goodbye, Cho."))_

Harry blinked, looking at his old, beaten up ring.

"Yeah," he repeated. "It's in the past now. It doesn't matter."

He took another swig from his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Crystal

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.

**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: I warned you it might be late, but at least it's only by a day! And the Gundam Wing fic I mentioned can be found under the author w1ng0. (Yes, that's a one and a zero.)

XXX

His head hurt. He knew he should not have had that fourth beer, but maybe it was just the hangover talking.

"Hey, Harry, you okay?" Harry cringed in pain, mentally cursing Ron and accusing every one of his ancestors of things that would make the writer of the Kama Sutra faint and every animal-rights activist go ballistic in rage.

"Wonderful," Harry said dryly. "Spiffing. Abso-fucking-dandy." Ron snorted at him.

"Outdid yourself, huh?"

"Would you stop talking so loud?"

"I'm not talking loud."

"Then be absolutely silent at the very least." Ron shook his head, grinning.

"Want an aspirin or something? Or I can take you to the nurse." Harry glared at him.

"Why don't _you_ ever get hangovers?"

"'Cause I'm special, moron." Harry groaned and stood up, shoving past him to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" He didn't have to turn to see Ron's smirk, he could hear it in his voice.

"Gonna go wash my face." Harry lurched down the hall, ignoring those he passed. He rubbed his forehead absently, considering his options. A) ignore it. B) go to Madam Pomphrey. C) Skip school entirely and go home.

While C sounded nice, and B was out of the question, he'd probably be better off with A.

He stumbled into the boy's bathroom, accidentally hitting his shoulder on the jutting towel dispenser. He hissed in pain, but the sudden intake of air made his head pound so he closed his eyes. He leaned against the wall for a minute and sighed, before shoving off to the nearest sink.

"Fuck Ron, anyway," Harry muttered, turning the cold water faucet on. He paused for a moment and took off his ring, the fact that silver tarnishes running quickly through his mind. He made to take his glasses off before remembering he put his contacts in that morning. "Why should I feel like shit when he drank more?" He leaned down over the low sink and splashed his face with the icy water harshly, spraying water everywhere, shivering as a few droplets ran down the back of his shirt.

Someone moved next to him, shaking their arm a little. Harry stood a bit, squinting in their general direction.

"I'm sorry. Did I get you wet?"

"Not really. Here." A handkerchief was placed into his hands. "Your bangs are soaked." Harry mopped his face, drying his bangs and eyes quickly. He faintly noticed the clean soap smell of something freshly washed. He cursed silently when he realized the water had washed out his contacts, slipped his glassed from his front pocket and put them on.

"Thank you. I'll return this when it's been…" He looked up at his companion and froze slightly, continuing in a shocked whisper, "…washed."

He had never seen Tom Riddle up close before, only from afar with his gentle smile and his congenial attitude. He could see, perhaps, what the girls in his class swooned over, but as his eyes locked onto those brown orbs before him, all of that was shoved harshly out of his mind. No one had ever looked so _coldly_ at him before.

"Tom Riddle," Harry murmured to himself, unaware he had spoken his thought out loud until a moment later.

For a moment, it looked as if Tom Riddle was just as surprised to see Harry and Harry was to see him, but a strange look flittered briefly across his eyes before they closed off completely, an unusual coldness in them where, from afar, Harry had only seen warmth.

"Well." Riddle's voice was soft and indifferent, almost mocking. "You know, I've never been treated so casually by someone I've never met. Especially by an underclassman." Harry's eyes were wide. Out of everything he had expected from Tom Riddle, rudeness wasn't one of them. Wit, charm, humor, perhaps, but never rudeness. It didn't fit his image.

"I…" He was so shocked by this strange turn of events that he was speechless.

"I bet you're one of the type who shouts out the name of celebrities if you were to see them on the street." Harry's brows furrowed in rising anger.

"I am _not_, thank you," he said, nearly growling.

"Hm." Riddle frowned, plucking at his shirt. "Thanks to your clumsiness, my shirt is soaked." He leaned forward, plucking his handkerchief out of Harry's hands. "Let me just say, but next time, wash your face at _home_." Harry glared at him mutely, clenching his now empty fist loosely.

"And let _me_ just say," Harry answered in a voice equally cold, "next time, use the bathroom on your _own_ floor."

"It was crowded on the upper floor," Riddle said uncaringly. "But don't worry. I _won't_ come back." He turned out the door.

"Excuse me," Harry said, taking a step forward after him. "But isn't your tone rather _rude_ for someone simply being casual?" Riddle turned to look at him.

"Your point?" Harry frowned.

"I have a _name_, if you don't mind. Harry Potter. _Don't_ forget it." Riddle seemed to stare almost _through_ him before he answered.

"Well then, _Harry Potter_, I won't." He turned away again, glancing over his shoulder. "And _don't _order me around."

Harry stared after him, frowning.

What was _his_ problem? What a rude attitude, and only because he thought he was being overly familiar. He wasn't anything like what everyone said, like what his image portrayed.

Harry snorted. It didn't matter. It wasn't his problem. He turned back to the sink, frowning at it. His contacts had probably gone down the drain, but that didn't matter. He had multiple pairs.

He picked up his ring and slid it on. For a moment, he stood and stared at it, sitting calmly to his knuckle. But it wasn't possible, was it? For such a drastic change in only about ten minutes time. But the proof was there…

Somehow… for some reason… his ring didn't fit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Crystal

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.

**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: Sorry it's so late! I got caught up in Real Life (meaning work and such) and it was a drag. But I quit, so everything's cool. I can make regular updates now. To make up for my appalling faux pas of missing last week, I'm putting up two chapters. One is the longest so far, and the other is the shortest, so it evens out. I hope.

Dairygirl: Just because it hasn't happened to you doesn't mean it hasn't happened to someone else. :tries to look innocent:

XXX

'_Damnit_!' Harry glared at the innocent looking ring sitting atop his desk in annoyance. It fit just fine on his right middle finger not even three hours before. Washing his hands couldn't have had _that_ big of an effect.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry looked up at Ron, standing near the door with a few of their classmates. Ron grinned at him, waving a hand. "Come on, mate, let's go to lunch. Boot's treating!" One of the boys glared at the red-head and smacked the back of his head.

"No thanks," Harry called back. "I'm not really hungry." Ron frowned and turned to the other three, murmuring to them. They nodded and left, waving back to Harry.

"You don't _still_ have a headache, do you?" Ron asked, sitting on the desk next to him.

"No, I'm fine. It's just…" He frowned. "My ring… it doesn't fit anymore." Ron blinked, looking confused.

"What, that ring you're always wearing, the one you never take off? What does it mean it doesn't fit? You were wearing it this morning."

"Yeah. That's what's bothering me." Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe you just… gained weight or something." Harry gave him an incredulous look.

"In the ten minutes it was off my finger?" Ron shrugged again, looking sheepish.

"Okay, then, maybe not." Harry frowned at the ring again.

"But it's interesting…" he muttered mostly to himself. "It fits onto my _left_ ring finger…"

"Oh my god, look!" A girl behind him whispered frantically to her friends, squealing softly. "Can you believe it?" Soft murmurs broke out around the room suddenly.

"He's _here_! Oh, wow!" Ron looked around the room.

"What's going on? Wha-! Hey, Harry, look!" Harry looked in the direction Ron was gaping. He blinked, his eyebrows raising in surprise. What was Tom Riddle doing in the doorway to their classroom?

"Who cares?" Harry muttered, turning his head to stare out the window.

"Harry!" Ron hissed, poking his shoulder roughly. "He's coming this way!" Harry gave him a dark look but didn't look up.

Soft footsteps stopped before his desk and stayed there, but still Harry didn't look up. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Tom Riddle twice in one day. Riddle didn't leave him with an option, though.

"Hey, you." Harry ignored him. "I _know_ you can hear me. You certainly weren't deaf earlier, so answer me." Harry clenched his teeth and glared up darkly at him.

"I don't have to take this from—!" The unguarded look in Riddle's eyes threw him for a moment and their gazes locked for all of a split second. Harry scowled and looked away.

'_What am I admiring that bastard for? Sure, he's good looking… but he's such an _ass_…'_

"I _have_ a name, if you want to talk to me, use it. Unless such an unimportant piece of information slipped your mind, in which case, it's—."

"Harry Potter. I didn't forget." Harry looked up at him again.

"What do you want?"

"I came to return something." Riddle held out a clenched hand. Harry's brows furrowed.

"Return…?" He held out his hand. "Well, what is it?" Riddle dropped it into his palm.

It was a ring. Harry held it up looking at it in shock.

"My ring…! They're…identical." He held the two rings side by side, and suddenly noticed the subtle differences. His ring was slightly bigger and more scuffed up, while the other one didn't look as worn.

"We must have accidentally switched in the bathroom," Riddle said, watching him. "I took your ring by mistake, and you ended up with mine."

"_Your_… You mean, we have matching rings?" Harry looked up at him, then at the rings.

"Don't remind me," Riddle said dryly.

"Wow, they are identical," Ron said, peering over his shoulder.

"No wonder it suddenly fits on my left ring finger only…" Harry murmured. Riddle's eyes widened slightly, blinking, but when Harry looked back at him, his face was impassive as ever.

"Whatever, just give me back my ring," he demanded, hold his hand out. "You think I _like_ wearing a paired ring with you?" Harry glared at him. "Besides, it was made as a gift by a friend, and it's _special_ to me."

"Here, take it." Harry dropped the ring into his hand roughly. "Now you can leave, and good riddance." Ron leaned down, nudging him.

"You know, Harry," he whispered, "that ring looks different when _he_ wears it. I don't know.. _classier_…" Harry glared at him, but knew he was right. On himself, the ring was just some plain band of metal. But on Riddle, it looked _important_. "Good thing he noticed they were switched, right?"

"That should have occurred to me," Harry muttered, looking at his ring to avoid looking at Riddle. "It sure as hell beats _your _idea you know, where you thought I just got _fat_." Run flushed, looking around the room awkwardly.

"Yeah, well…" he muttered, unable to come up with a comeback.

"What are you, stupid?" Riddle gave Ron a look of incredulity. He looked at Harry. "I'm surprised you didn't think that. It was tight on you, wasn't it? It was loose on _my_ right middle finger. Strange, though, that it fit perfectly on my left ring finger. The ring widths for each of my hands are slightly different.

"_Left_…?" Harry blinked at him.

"Exactly. A place I have no use wearing it. It'd cause a riot if I'd suddenly started wearing a ring on my left hand. Besides, it's disturbing to share matching rings with a guy." Harry grit his teeth.

"Same here." Riddle shrugged.

"Good. It's mutual, then. But your ring…" He looked at the ring in Harry's hand. "I was impressed at how roughed up it was. Like it had a lot of years on it."

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "I've had it a long time."

"Must be important to you." Riddle turned and walked back toward the door. "Whatever. See you."

"Wha…" Harry blinked at the abrupt dismissal. He frowned.

He controlled the conversation entirely, he realized. He said what was on his mind and left. _Besides,_ Harry thought, _**he's** the one who took the wrong ring. He could have at least apologized._

_What does he have against me? He was **nice** when he lent me his handkerchief. And then…_

"**_Harry_**!" The sudden squeal brought him suddenly from his musing.

"Hermione!" Ron gaped, staring at her.

"Harry, you have the same ring as Tom Riddle, right? Tell me where you got it! _Please_?" Harry looked at her strangely.

"Why?"

"Because it's a match with Tom Riddle's! That's why! I want one too." He was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of her friends.

"I want a ring like that, too!"

"_Totally_!"

"What store did you get it at? _Please_ tell us!"

"But I can't." The girls stared at him for a moment before ganging up on him.

"**_What_**? Why not?"

"Yeah, you big meanie!"

"You _could_ tell us if you wanted to!"

"You _have_ to!"

"I told you, I _can't_." Harry scowled at them. "I don't remember where I bought it. It was so long ago! Besides, having _one_ person share the same ring as mine is bad enough! I don't need _more_."

"Yeah, right!"

"You just want the ring all to yourself!"

"Stingy!"

"Selfish!"

"Keeping it to _myself_? Are all of you insane? I said I don't know where I bought it, and I _don't_, damnit!"

"Liar!"

"Meanie!"

"_Argh_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Crystal

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.

**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: Here's the second chapter! Enjoy.

XXX

"_Hey, Harry, could you wait up a minute…?"_

"…_say, Harry, I was wondering…"_

Harry sighed, slumping into the seat at his desk as the class began to file out for the day. He rested his head on his palm and stared out of the window.

The story, called the Ring Incident, spread through the school like wildfire. By the end of the day, Harry had been ambushed by what had to have been the entire female student body. He was more than ready to be done with it.

"Man," Ron said, sitting down at the desk next to him. "You look _exhausted_." Harry sighed.

"Everywhere I went today, I was jumped by girls wanting to know about my ring. They all wanted to know where I got it so _they_ could have one too." He rubbed his forehead. "I'd wish they listen to me and just give up already."

"Well, Riddle's a popular guy, you know. This just proved it." Harry frowned.

_They're all fools. The guy's no saint; he's just playing them. What an act._

"According to the rumor mill, no one knew Riddle even _wore_ a ring, until today."

"He probably just carried it around, or something. Like in his pocket. Or he wears it at home but takes it off when he gets to school."

"Isn't that _weird_, though? I mean, why would he take it off?" Harry shrugged.

"I'd do the same thing if I had his popularity. I wouldn't want a dozen girls copying it, all claiming to me my match. It'd be a nightmare. It's a good idea, him keeping it secret. And he said it was important to him. He came all the way back down _here_ just to get it back."

"Yeah," Ron shrugged. "I guess you're right. But Harry?" Harry turned to look at him, flinching back at the look on his face.

"_Please_ don't tell Hermione where you got it! I don't want her to have a paired ring with Riddle!" Harry shook his head with an amused grin.

"Don't worry about it. I was telling the truth when I said I didn't remember where I bought it." Ron blinked, looking at him in confusion.

"But I thought it had some special meaning to you?"

"That's right. Because I lost it before." He smiled fondly at the silver band. "I couldn't find it anywhere, but suddenly it came back, just like that. It kind of opened my eyes to a few things. I grew really attached to it."

"So.. you're trying to say that though the rings are the same, the meaning behind them is different."

"Yeah." Harry smiled at him. "Something like that." He grew somber again. "But when I think about it… the differences between his ring and mine… They're significant for two completely different reasons. It's… kind of depressing." Ron sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry. This thing will die down in a few days."

"Yeah. I hope so…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Crystal

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.

**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: I apologize for the lateness of the update. There have been a few family things I've had to take care of, such as talking to my father for the first time in sixteen years… -.-" As well, I've been gathering the courage to continue reading HBP. I didn't even get halfway through before I put it down and said enough. I seriously believe that this book does not meet her usual standards as she has so far set them in earlier publications. I was severely disappointed by the book and the things I glimpsed sneaking a peak into the end.

Anyway, you won't get a special second update this time. I've encountered but overcome a slight roadblock, but it might persist. Never fear! This story will not turn out as my others, for this time I see the end of the story and have a goal set. I will have this series completed by Halloween if I have to hash the whole thing out the night prior. (And Halloween really isn't that far away, if you really look at it.)

So sit back and enjoy this chapter! Things are going to heat up real soon.

XXX

"I'm home." His voice echoed strangely in the hall, even though he knew the house wasn't empty. Soft pounding from running feet came from the direction of the stairs.

"Harry!" The happy squeal and the noise was all that warned him of the bear hug that nearly knocked him down. He smiled softly at the excitable fifteen year old.

"Hey, Nadi." The girl smiled brightly up at him with hazel eyes.

"Dinner's almost ready, Harry. Uncle Remi got an emergency call to the hospital and Papa Siri said he is going to be late because of a new case that just came in." Harry smiled resignedly.

When he was four years old, and his little sister Nadia two, their parent had died in a tragic car accident on the way home from picking up their mother from the airport. Their godfather Sirius adopted them immediately and they moved far from their old town to escape the sorrow, moving in with Sirius' partner Remus. Remus was s surgeon at the local hospital and Sirius was a defense attorney, meaning they both had long hours and little time to spare for their charges despite their wishes.

They were used to it by now, and even had a routine. Nadi came home first so she cleaned the kitchen and living room and made dinner. Then Harry came home, they had dinner, Harry did the laundry and extra things needed around the house, they did their homework, and went to bed. When they woke up, their caretakers were either just leaving or had already left with breakfast made and a note on the table.

As they ran quickly and silently through their routine, Harry could only think that yes, they were definitely used to it.

At a quarter past nine, Harry was interrupted by a soft knock at the door and a light head of hair peeking through hesitantly. While Harry looked like their father with his mother's feminine frame, expressive eyes and fiery personality (despite what he portrayed), Nadia was the spitting image of their mother with only her hazel eyes, and their father's mischievous streak, marking the difference. Because of their similarities otherwise, the were often mistaken as twins.

"Yes, Nadi?" Nadia smiled brilliantly and took a running leap onto his bed, causing him to clutch quickly at his scattered books and papers and bedpost lest either they or he fall off. It was only as he settled himself upright once more that he noticed a rather large box wrapped in a pale yellow floral design. "A birthday present?" Harry said, giving her a confused look. "My birthday isn't until next month." Nadi giggled.

"It's not for you, silly!" She smiled sweetly and leaned forward with a hesitant look on her face. "Do you maybe know a senior at your school called Tom Riddle?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"And what, dearest sister, would you want with _him_?" She smiled again, brighter if at all possible.

"Oh, you do know him!" she exclaimed happily, ignoring his dirty look. "He's practically famous at my school. Anyway, apparently it's Mr. Riddle's birthday this weekend. A classmate of mine asked me to send a gift to him." Harry stared at her for a moment before blinking.

"You mean, you want _me_ to deliver it for him?" She waved her free hand frantically.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you hate this sort of thing, and I told her you would probably say no, but she has this really big thing for him, so… Well, I accidentally sort of told her that my darling big brother went to Morino High." He gave her a skeptical look. She didn't seem too apologetic.

"You don't look sorry," he muttered darkly. She smiled deviously in response.

"You know, I hear he comes from a long line of successful bankers and political icons. Wow, when you think about it… tall, dark, handsome, not to mention intelligent and _rich_! What a catch! If you had a friend like him hiding somewhere, Harry, why didn't you ever bring him over?"

"I don't need to hear this from my little sister's mouth!" Harry snapped irritably. She didn't seem to perturbed. "Tom Riddle is not my friend; I can't stand him." She gave him a blank look.

"But you said his name so casually, how can you not be his friend? I mean, it sounded like you were really close…" Harry ground his teeth together and stubbornly looked away. "Well, it doesn't matter. Could you deliver the present for me, Harry? I'd really appreciate it, and so would she. There's a letter in there for him."

"Why bother?" Harry stood and put the package on his desk. "He probably gets so many of them that one more won't make a difference." Nadi frowned, watching him for a moment, then sighed.

"You know, they say that for every gift or letter a girl gives him, he declines her as gently and nicely as possible. Most guys would ignore the situation but keep the gift. And you know, turning someone down can be pretty stressful for a guy, especially if they start to cry on you. There aren't many guys who would be polite about the whole thing and apologize like you, Harry."

He stared silently at the wall, then looked down at the gift sitting innocently on his desk. He turned and gave her a soft smile.

"Why is it that I can never say no to you?" Nadi squealed happily and nearly knocked him onto the floor with her little too exuberant hug.

"Yay Harry! It's a deal! You better pinky promise, though." Harry looked at their entwined pinkies, then at his sister's beaming smile. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Crystal

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.

**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: You must be in shock, seeing this out already. I posted early for two reasons, though. One, it was finished and I didn't want you guys to wait too long. And two, I forgot to tell you about my website last chapter, which is another reason that chapter was super late. It's nearly complete, I just have to fix one more thing, and then I'm done! But everything that matters is up, so it shouldn't be a problem.

You can find the link under homepage in my bio.

Enjoy your early chapter!

XXX

Each beat of his heart pounded painfully heavy in his chest. He was already regretting his promise, but Nadi would never let him live it down if he backed out now.

"Well, might as well find a place to get this over with as painlessly as possible," he muttered to himself, clutching the gift with both arms.

The school hallways were mostly empty, given that the first bell wasn't due to ring for twenty minutes. With any luck, he would find Riddle, unload his cargo, and never see him again. Ever.

Voices from around the corner caught his attention. He ducked into the nearest empty classroom, sitting behind a desk as far from the door as he could manage.

"But Mr. Riddle… I _love_ you…" Harry's brows furrowed. _Hermione?_ He clutched the gift tightly to his chest, not wanting to listen in but no longer having a choice. "Can't you just give me a chance?" Tom Riddle answered in the kindest voice he had ever heard from the other boy.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I can't return your feelings. Please try to understand…"

He didn't like this. He couldn't leave without being found out. He felt guilty listening into such a private conversation.

And he certainly couldn't let Ron know about Hermione's confession of love to Tom Riddle.

'_His rejection was flawless,'_ Harry suddenly realized. _'He was kind but firm and cool. She didn't even cry… I guess he's earned his popularity.'_

"What _are_ you doing?" Startled, Harry jumped, hitting his head against the underside of the desk.

"Ow!" He hissed, rubbing his head, sending Riddle an annoyed look as he stood. Tom Riddle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fancy seeing you here… Harry Potter." Harry ignored him and look around the otherwise empty room. "Granger went to class, if you were wondering," Riddle said, answering his unasked question. "And you know, if you persist in carrying around that package the teachers might think you're too young to be wandering around the hallways. It makes you look even smaller, you know." Harry growled.

"You…"

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Riddle interjected, not letting him finish his thought. "Planning on becoming a spy?"

"No. I wasn't…" He frowned. "Whatever. I was worried about Hermione. My friend has a crush on her. Have to make sure you don't go ruining his chances." Riddle stared at him.

"Did you know you're a terrible liar?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"It's not like I _chose_ to hear all that. Besides, you may act calm and collected, but can you honestly tell me you aren't _regretting_…" The look in Riddle's eyes threw him, a mixture of emotions he couldn't describe.

'_What is it about me… that makes him look at me that way? That stern, upset look… He's never looked at anyone else that way. Only me…'_

He lowered his eyes. The thought unsettled him for some reason.

Riddle flicked his forehead. "What's you're problem?"

"I know I'm not some cute girl, or something," he snapped. "And I know you hate sharing a ring with me…" Riddled stared at him, bewildered.

"What are you on about?" He leaned forward, looking at him curiously. "What's gotten into _you_?" Harry clenched his teeth and look away.

"Nothing. I don't know. I have to go to class."

"Hey, now, wait a minute!" Riddle grabbed his arm as he turned away.

"Let me go!" Harry snapped, shaking roughly out of his grip. The surprise on Riddle's face made him pause, but it didn't last long. A cold look swiftly entered his eyes.

"Don't follow me again," he said coolly.

"I _didn't_ follow you."

"Whatever. Just go."

Harry stood for a moment outside of the closed door, his eyes downcast and wondering. He looked silently at the door, sighed, and walked towards his first class.

'_What did I do to deserve such a severe look and those harsh words? And where is that kind smile I used to see? The soft voice and the gentle gaze… around me, it's like they never existed…_

'_Why does that thought… make me sad?'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Crystal

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.

**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: Well, my internet worked long enough for me to put this up. I hope you like it.

XXX

Harry received a lot of strange looks throughout the day. As the present was too big to fit in his locker he was forced to carry it with him to each class. By the time morning classes were done, he was wishing Nadi hadn't roped him into this.

But it was not the package that truly bothered him. It was that everyone who saw him would not only think he brought the gift for Tom – which was true – but that the gift was from _him_.

He didn't know which pissed him off more, that he forgot to give him the gift the first time, or that he had to see him again at all.

But… there was something else. It was not anger so much as a pain in his heart that he couldn't place. He couldn't understand what it meant, and that did not sit well with him.

'_Enough,_' Harry thought finally. '_I'll just give him the stupid present and leave. Hopefully never to see Tom Riddle ever again._'

With that thought repeating in his mind and giving him mixed feelings, he knocked on the door to Riddle's last class before lunch and had one of his classmates give him a note. Harry skipped his own class and went to the school roof to wait, wondering if Riddle would even show.

He did. Five minutes later, in fact.

"Oh. You came." Riddle gave him a sarcastic look.

"Well, don't sound so enthusiastic on account of me." Harry glared at him. Riddle eyed him. "So. You're still carrying that thing around? The wrapping is nice… if you were a girl." He clenched his jaw as Riddle smirked. "Don't you think flowers are going a little across the line? Although, for some reason it suits you."

"You…!"

"So, is there someone on the senior level you want to give it to? I guess I could deliver it for you." Harry stared at him. "What? Don't you know my rep? I'm a nice guy."

"Ch. I forgot all about _that_ the moment I met you."

'_I wish I'd **never** known… that the guy standing in front of me is kind to everyone **but** me. I wish that at least I could **forget**.'_

"Here." He shoved the parcel in Riddle's direction. "It's your birthday soon, right? So accept it and be nice about it."

"It's… for me?" The expression on Riddle's face floored him. It was a look of such genuine surprise.

'_But he's so… popular. Isn't he used to getting gifts? It's almost as though he doesn't know is he should express happiness… or disbelief.'_

"There's a letter inside. Respond to it, would you?" Riddle looked at him.

"A letter, huh? Didn't think you were that type."

"Just read it."

"Right…"

'_This feels so weird… like **I'm** the one giving him the gift… Wait a minute.'_

"That's not from _me_, just so you know. I was asked to give that to you by a girl who goes to my sister's school. I'm just the delivery boy." Riddle blinked once and looked at the gift.

"I see… I get it now." He looked up. "Do _you_ know when my birthday is?"

"Well… I… June seventh." Riddle smirked, seeming to slip back into his normal expression.

"That's right." He leaned forward suddenly causing Harry to lean back only to hit the wall. Riddle used a hand to brace himself against it, effectively trapping him. "Thanks for the delivery. You must be such a sucker, running around and wasting your lunch hour to do an errand for a girl you don't even know." Harry glared at him.

"I promised my sister I would do it."

"What's if it's really from her? Saying it's "from a friend" is one of the oldest tricks in the book." Harry ground his teeth to prevent himself from growling and leveled his dirtiest glare. "What, do you have a sister complex, kid?"

"_No_," he snapped, "and _don't_ call me a kid. You're not that much older than I am, you know."

"So what _should_ I call you?" Harry furrowed his brows.

"Well… I _do_ have a name…"

"As you keep reminding me. So," Riddle smirked, "I can call you Harry?" He leaned forward even more. "How about it… _Harry_…"

Warmth rushed through his cheeks and throughout the rest of his body. '_All he did was say my name… I feel like I'm on fire or something.'_ Fingers brushed his cheek. He pushed them away and glared at him.

"Stop it! What do you think you're…"

"All I did was say your name and you closed up. I wanted to see what you would do. What, did you think I was going to kiss you or something?" Riddle smirked at him. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I never said that."

"You were blushing a whole lot. Where did your attitude go, Harry?" He glared.

"Don't get familiar with me!" He was given a sardonic look.

"You were awfully familiar with me. And you complain to much, did you know?" He shrugged in indifference and shoved the gift into Harry's arms, turning to leave. "Bye."

"What… Where are you going? This is…" Riddle interrupted him.

"To bulky. I can't accept it. Return it to the girl who asked you to deliver it."

"But I can't _do_ that!" Harry said, outraged. "I thought you accepted gifts from everyone?" Riddle shrugged.

"That's right. It's true that I don't play favorites."

"Why, then?" The look in Riddle's eyes was unreadable but powerful.

"Because you delivered it." He turned and began down the stairs. He paused a few steps down and looked back. "And since you're so strung up about names, and all… you can call me _Mr._ Riddle." Harry stared at him until he disappeared from view.

He stood there for a while. '_Why couldn't he just take it? What did I do wrong? Maybe he just really hates me. After all, he said strait out he wouldn't accept it because I was the one who brought it.'_

"…Nadi is going to kill me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: Well, that's not how I wanted it to come out at _all._ :sigh: Oh well. C'est la vie. I changed the genre from humor to angst because, as someone pointed out, there's not much funny in it. -.- I tried, really, but it seemed not to like my original plans. :goes off to sulk:

XXX

"Harry! Ooh! I could kill you, I really could!" Harry was right to assume Nadi wouldn't be pleased. She was _furious_. "Darn it! What am I supposed to tell my friend? I'm seriously going to lose rep over this!" She stomped around the kitchen banging pots onto the counters.

"You know, I don't think I should be surprised," she continued scathingly. "You've _always_ been like this… like there's this cold side of you, you use as a mask. Which, may I say, is totally not healthy, Harry! I mean think of that whole thing with poor Cho. You broke up with her so suddenly, saying you 'weren't sure you seriously loved her.' I bet you've never seriously loved anyone who wasn't family before!"

"Now, Nadi, that may be a little harsh on Harry, don't you think?" Nadi turned and glared at the new voice.

"But just _think_ about it, Uncle Sirius! He broke up with her the day she bought matching rings for them. Broke her heart and it was like he didn't feel anything from it."

Sirius sat down on the stool next to Harry, throwing his briefcase atop the counter. "I'm sure that's not true," he said, leaning back to toe off his shoes. "Everyone feels something from breaking up, whether the rejected or the rejecter."

"If you ask me, he's just indifferent to everyone!" Nadi sniffed and turned to slice up the carrots.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this, Nadi," Harry said, reminding them he was still there. "That guy… he's not really as great as everyone thinks he is, you know."

"Stop trying to make him into the Big Bad Evil just because _you_ don't like him!"

"I never said…!"

"What guy is this?" Sirius interrupted, looking between them curiously.

"Only the single hottest high school senior in town, Tom Riddle. He goes to Harry's school."

"Riddle? You mean from that large bank chain up north?" Nadi blinked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sirius shrugged and grinned.

"I defended his father in a case last year. You must be talking bout Tom Riddle Junior. I met the kid. He's not so bad. A little quiet, but polite." He sent a dirty look towards the kitchen "Which is more than I hope for with some kids." Nadi blew him a raspberry. "So what happened anyway?" Harry explained about the gift.

Huh." Sirius looked surprised. " I didn't picture you the type of guy who sulks with his tail between his legs after being rejected like that." Harry scowled at him.

"The gift wasn't from _me_, Sirius."

"He threw the gift right back in his face," Nadi said loudly, as though he hadn't spoken. "If Tom riddle had done that to me, I'd have thrown it right back at him."

"No." Harry fiddled with an onion to delay peeling it. "You should never force a gift onto someone who doesn't want it. It's rude, not to mention insulting to the gift."

"Harry does have a point, Nadia. Maybe it's not as bad as you think." Smiling softly, he took the onion and began to peel it himself.

"Yeah," Nadi sighed, "I guess you're right. But still… I hate to say it, Harry, but do you think… maybe Tom Riddle just _really_ hates you? That's the impression I get from your stories."

"Harry stared silently at the counter before closing his eyes and sighing. "Yeah. I get that impression too." He stood. "Do you think you can finish without me? I'm not really hungry tonight."

"Sure, Harry." They watched him go upstairs with mixed expressions.

"Siri…" Nadi said hesitantly. "Do you think, maybe, that there's something… wrong with Harry?" Sirius sighed softly and rubbed his face, glancing back at the stairs.

"No. I don't think there's something _wrong_ with him, really."

"But he's been like that since… well, since I could remember." She bit her lip, slowly chopping up the rest of the potatoes.

"He wasn't always like this… as though nothing could make him happy." He gazed sadly at the wall, propping his chin in one of his palms. "You were too young to remember, to know what was going on, but Harry knew. He didn't talk for three weeks after your parents died, and we could barely get him to eat. That's why we moved _here_. I had hoped that if we lived in a small town he could heal."

"Harry's real fragile," Nadi said softly. "You can't tell from the outside, but it's there in his heart. It's like his heart is a piece of fine crystal that he keeps locked away so it won't ever shatter. But, Siri, he needs _more_ than peaceful surroundings to heal him. He needs someone to help it along."

Sirius sighed. "You're right, of course. But it will be hard for him. Even before the accident he wasn't much of a people person." He crossed the room to the fridge, retrieving a can of soda. He leaned against the wall looking thoughtful.

"I wonder…" he said slowly. "You know, this Tom Riddle boy Harry's always complaining about. I don't think Riddle hates Harry at all. It reminds me of something your mother used to say a lot: 'The more you care about someone, the more you hurt them.' You know, it _could be_… Maybe Tom Riddle _really_ likes him…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: Well, you lucky, lucky people. Don't expect to be this pampered all the time. :wink: I got a writing bug, bit it seemed to only work for this story… pity. Oh, well. And I was actually going to make you all wait until I posted this, but... I'm a nice person. So never say I'm not. Oh, for all curious people (of _course_ I'd help out a fellow yaoi lover, Kazoua ), you can find copies of Only the Ring Finger Knows in any major book store. I suggest Barnes and Noble or Amazon dot com. There's also a link added to my bio for anyone curious about other Yaoi/Shonen-Ai manga titles. I found the website helpful, so I hope you do as well.

Only eight more chapters, people! Sad, isn't it? This is actually the second longest chapter. The longest will be chapter thirteen, and by the time you're done reading that one you will all have killed me. -.-"

XXX

Ron was quickly backing away from his friend, and for good reason. Harry looked angry enough to commit murder.

"You _what_?" Harry glared furiously at him, and he held his hands up in an attempt to placate him.

"Com on, now, it's not really that big of a deal. All I did was tell him where Nadi goes to school is all."

Harry scowled and stomped to his chair. All morning long people had been staring at him and whispering behind his back. At first he had thought everyone found out about the gift incident and had let slip so to Ron by accident. In reality, everyone was talking about how, after Harry had left for home the previous day, Tom Riddle had come to his class asking if anyone had known what school his sister went to.

"Why did you give him a gift anyway? I mean, I _had_ heard some rumors that Riddle had guys fancying him now… I just didn't think they meant _you_." Harry slapped the back of his head in irritation.

"Idiot. Nadi told some friend of hers that I went to the same school as Riddle and then suckered me into delivering the birthday gift for her."

"Oh, so _that's_ what happened. Well, that's good news for you, then."

"What do you mean?"

"Man, think about it. People will connect the gift incident to Riddle asking about your sister and throw in the paired ring fiasco to boot. By lunch time, everyone will be thinking that Riddle is in love with your sister and that's that. You'll be nothing more than background fodder in their imaginations.

"Gee, thanks," Harry said dryly.

"The added bonus is that Nadi goes to a different school, so she won't be troubled by our rumor mill."

"Ron," Harry said slowly with sudden clarity. "That's not your only reason for being happy, is it?" Ron looked both guilty and wary.

"Eh… I don't know what you mean."

"It means that is the rumor mill is saying Riddle is dating my sister, ergo he has a girlfriend and is taken, Hermione is all yours."

"Oh, all right, you got me." Ron sighed amorously. "Dear Hermione is just _waiting_ to be swept off her feet by me in the aftermath of this horrible tragedy…"

Harry gave a disgusted sigh.

He was still thinking about it, or at least trying not to, come lunch time as he was stuck in the library on class duty.

_Damn it, Hermione,_ Harry thought furiously, _you're supposed to be here helping me! Not refusing to work with me because of a rumor that Riddle is dating my sister!_ He sighed as for the umpteenth time the book he was supposed to be fetching remained annoyingly out of reach.

"Well," he muttered softly, "I have to get it down one way or another." Tucking the list in his pocket, he set about his precarious climb. He had almost reached the damn thing, when-

"Which one do you need?" He jumped, startled, causing him to loose his hold on the shelf and tumble backwards. "Hey-!" That was his only warning before he was caught from behind. He barely registered the body flush against his and the arms around his waist before the person who had startled him spoke again.

"Are you trying to break your neck, you idiot?" For a moment, Harry just stared at Riddle's upside-down face blankly before scrambling away with a strangled noise escaping from the back of his throat.

"W-what are you doing here?" he snapped, feverishly hoping he didn't look as flushed as he felt.

"Why are _you_ here, skipping lunch?" Riddle countered smoothly, looking greatly unconcerned. "Really, climbing bookshelves? Trying to kill yourself, are you?"

"Thanks for… catching me."

"You're avoiding the question, and you're welcome. So which one did you want?" Harry gave him a blank look.

"What?" Riddle gave him a patient look.

"You know, the book you almost broke your fool neck over? Tell me which one it is and I'll get it for you."

"That's _really_ not your…"

"Look," Riddle said, sighing. "The stepladder is broken and it's _obvious_ you're too short to get it on your own, so just tell me which one it is and I'll get it down." Riddle smirked. "Come on. It's better that risking a painful rendezvous with the ground, isn't it?" With a sigh, Harry relinquished his list and Riddle set about retrieving the books.

"I remember reading some of these last year," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Miss Phelps from room 31C wrote this, right?"

"You've… but most of them are in Latin." Riddle quirked a grin.

"Well, I _did_ have to use a dictionary, but yeah, I read them. All you have to do is read them once, write a detailed essay, and you have a good shot at one of the top universities."

"You're being really nice to me today," Harry said suddenly. Riddle paused and shot him a surprised look, momentarily startled. He set about retrieving the last of the books in silence. Harry was almost regretting bringing it up.

"Last year someone forgot to set out the reference material for the afternoon session. We spent more time looking for the books ourselves than getting any actual work done." Riddle didn't look at him as he rand his fingers over the spines of the books on the top shelf. "Besides, you're too short to do it on your own and the stepladder is broken besides. Helping you was simply the right thing to do."

"But you could have… ignored me." There was an unguarded look in Riddle's eyes, but for he life of him, Harry couldn't read it.

"You're sounding really irresponsible," Riddle said at last, looking uncomfortable. "What did I just finish telling you? If the material isn't here, the whole class suffers for it."

_He looks so awkward. I wonder if the fact that he has to be kind to me bothers him. Although, it **could** be that he's so serious about things. Or maybe he's just stubborn._ Harry watched him for a moment, smiling softly in a sort of amusement. _Definitely stubborn_.

_I guess he can't be all that bad. A real jerk would have just left without offering to help, even though it felt more like he was forcing me to let him._ He frowned, studying the older student's face for a moment. _Although… I've seen that look before. As though he's showing his real self and he's disturbed that he can't mask it. Like… Like when I gave him that gift!_

_But… it's can't be **me** that causes this reaction, can it? It **can't **__be, because… it would mean that he doesn't really hate me so much, to have shown so much emotion… when he thought the gift was from me._

_It's not like I can ask him. He wouldn't answer me, and besides… he'd most likely just glare coldly at me again._ Harry abandoned that line of thought and looked at the stack of heavy tomes as Riddle set the last one on the tall pile.

_Now, how am I supposed to carry these…? Hermione is **so** going to get it…_

Before he could answer his own question, Riddle had divided the stack into two and picked one of the halves up.

"Since I'm going in that direction anyway, it would be pointless for you to make two trips if you don't have to," Riddle offered as an explanation.

_Well, **that's** a lie,_ Harry thought, staring at him in a mixture of curious amusement. _Lunch is almost over and his next class is at the other end of the school… on the next level. And the dining hall is on the first floor in the same direction._ Slowly, Harry allowed a gentle smile to cross his lips before picking up the other stack of books.

"Thanks." A strange, almost soft, look crossed Riddle's face, but he turned before Harry could analyze it.

"Whatever." Harry watched him go silently for a moment before following.

_What do you **really** think about me, Tom Riddle?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: Raise your hand if you hate school:raises both and waves them about wildly:

Will you ever forgive me:puppy eyes: I'm sorry this is so late… (and short ¬¬") But school has been dragging me down. I have to write two speeches, an essay, and practice for my ASL (American Sign Language) final exam. I'm working on chapter eleven as we speak…. Read. :cough: But anyway.

PLEASE READ MY BIO! It's the September something entry, all the way at the bottom… I really need you to click that link and send me input, or you'll never get a sequel. :threat:grin: Or you will, but it will take forever to get it out. :angel halo:

To those who celebrate it: Happy Candy Day! (Halloween)

()(║)() (…my poor pumpkin… :snuffle:

XXX

The hallway was emptying rapidly, students rushing to and fro. Everyone was eager to get home and begin the weekend, which weather reports said was supposed to be perfectly clear. Harry listened with half an ear as Ron prattled on and on about his impending date with Hermione; after having been rejected by Riddle, she'd begun to show a renewed interest in him and finally agreed to a proper date.

"Harry. Harry!" Harry blinked and turned to his friend. Ron frowned. "You know, you've been acting strangely lately, man."

"No I haven't," he protested lamely. He didn't sound very convincing, even to himself.

"Liar." Ron grinned. "Just you wait, I'll figure it out sooner or later. Anyway, let's go get something to eat. It's been _forever_ since lunch." Harry shook his head and sighed.

"You and your bottomless stomach…" Ron's sheepish laugh was cut off abruptly as he was nearly bowled over by a small group of girls.

"Hurry!" one of the girls squealed. "We'll miss it!"

"I can't wait!"

"I know!"

Harry and Ron exchanged a blank look.

"What's that about?" Ron wondered. Harry shrugged.

"Duh! Don't you know anything?" One of the girls stopped to look at them. "Morino High's basketball team is playing in a pre-season match against Pell High."

"So what? It's not like it matters. Morino hasn't won a pre-season against Pell in seven years." The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Maybe so, but Tom Riddle has never played for us before. He's on as a temp reliever! He entered the game only five minutes ago, and we're already up by thirteen!" She ran off to catch up with her friends.

"He must be good," Ron mused idly. He turned. "Well, you want to go?"

"I thought you didn't like Riddle," Harry frowned. Ron shrugged.

"It's not that I don't _like_ him. Hermione isn't after him anymore, so I don't have to rival with him for her. Besides…. It looks like _you_ really want to go…" Harry sighed.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to just look. We are _winning_ for a change…" They turned around toward the gym.

It was jammed full of students from both schools when they got there, with hardly any seats left. They leaned against the balcony rail and looked down. The bottom seats were so crowded you could hardly see where one school ended and the other began.

"Hey, look. There's Riddle." Harry scanned the floor in the direction Ron pointed and spotted him immediately. There were two blockers on him, but he easily weaved through them and made a jump shot. It didn't even touch the rim.

"Man, he's good," Ron whistled, impressed. "Nothing but net around two blockers? I wonder why he's not on the team. We would have broken our losing streak years ago." Harry didn't answer.

There was something about him. The way he moved around the other team as though they weren't there… it was almost like a dance.

"Woah, look at that pass! Man, he plays like a pro. He scored again!" Ron shook his head. "I hate to admit it, Harry, but he's cool. He's why we're winning. Most of our points were scored by him."

"…Yeah."

_Why am I here?_

"Damn! A three pointer! He just keeps scoring and scoring!"

_Was Ron right?_

"They've wised up. They've got three guards on him now."

_Did I really just want to see **him**?_

"Hey, Harry, did you see that?" Harry blinked.

"See what?"

"Riddle! He looked over here and gave this little smirk. He must be confident to take focus off the game, even for just a moment."

_He what?_ Harry looked back at the floor. _Great. He probably thinks I came here to cheer him on. He's so arrogant._

"It sucks that people like him exist," Ron grumbled. "So perfect in everything. It makes the rest of us look bad."

_He was so nice yesterday, in the library. Which Tom is the façade? The one in the library, who was kind to me, or the one on the floor, who is so confident and arrogant and likes to provoke me? Who is he **really**? …and why do I want to know so bad?_

"Yes!" Harry flinched and rubbed his ear to stop the ringing. "Another basket! With only five more minutes, we're finally gonna win a pre-season! That Riddle is _good_!" A shrill whistle sounded. "Hey, wait. He's leaving the court! He can't leave! We're just about to win!" A group of girls to their left made similar complaints.

"He getting replaced! Why is he leaving?"

"Did he get hurt?"

"But we're going to win! He has to stay!"

"What should we do? Should we just watch it to the end?"

"Something's gotta be up," Ron said, watching Riddle talk to the coach. "To be replaced this close to the end. Sounds fishy to me. What do you think, Harry?"

Harry started at the older student as he left the gym. _What's going on? **Did** he get hurt? He didn't look hurt…_His eyes widened._ What if he left because…_ Harry turned suddenly.

"Sorry, Ron, I've got to go."

"Wait! Harry, where you…!" Ron stared wide-eyed at his friend before shaking his head with a wry grin. "Nadi's right, my friend," he murmured. "You've got it bad." He turned back to the game.

Harry slammed through the doors Riddle went through and looked around. _Where is he? He couldn't have gone home already, he just left…_

"Where did you go?" Harry whispered, heart beating wildly. He froze as something rustled behind him.

"Looking for me?"

---

Cliff hanger! I'm evil. :grin: Maybe this will give you incentive to click that link at the end of my bio. :nudgepushshove: ¬¬'


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: As usual, terribly sorry. I've had a shitty few weeks. My only excuse for being terribly late when I should have had this up last week is that in all of three weeks I ate something I was allergic to, studied for and completed my finals, had a pregnancy scare, started and got caught up in ideas for the sequel to _Crystal_, and then got a viral infection in my throat that turned into strep, then tonsillitis, back to strep, then back to simple infection. ¬¬"

But, now I'm on vacation so I have more time to write, you lucky, lucky people. :grin:

Dedicated to YummyYaoi, my 100th reviewer! Yay!. :-)

And also thanks to my loverly Beta, Phaidra! Kissess!

XXX

Harry didn't think he could dare to turn around. He felt like a deer in headlights, and probably looked it too. He debated internally. On the one hand, he wanted to turn around and demand Riddle explain himself. On the other, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"…Riddle…." _What do I say to him? Why did I come after him like a lost puppy? Should I turn around… and will he glare hatefully at me if I do?_

"_Mr._ Riddle," Tom corrected. Harry's fingers twitched, the only sign of his annoyance. "I thought you might come running after me if I left, and it looks like I was right. Left as soon as you saw me walk out of the gym, right? Stupid. This will be Morino High's first win in seven years, and you're missing it." A hand on his shoulder made him tense and he spun around sharply to get rid of the burning touch. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat at the calm expression belying the upperclassman's harsh words.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Your shoelaces are untied." Harry stared blankly at him for a few seconds, thrown by the complete non-sequitur and looked down. He blinked, then kneeled to tie his shoes, berating himself silently for his apparent inability to speak. He paused his shoe tying for a moment in surprise as Tom kneeled next to him.

"The game will be over any minute, you know. You sure you want to miss that?"

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but I'm not fooled so easily. You didn't plan on staying for the whole game since the beginning." Harry switched shoes and looked up at him. "It's because of _you_ we're winning. Most likely, the team want you to be there with them." Tom looked at him for a moment before looking away.

"Doesn't matter. It got boring." His jaw nearly dropped in disbelief.

"You're using _that_ as an excuse? It's a lame one, and you can totally tell that you're lying." Tom glared at him, mostly in annoyance.

"If I'd stayed behind, I would have just gotten annoyed. Don't read more into it that that, okay?" Harry frowned and continued tying his shoe. _But there **is** more to it that a that. A lot more._

A shrill whistle and loud cheers pervaded the resulting silence. Voices shouted, "Morino! Morino!" louder and louder, interspersed with cheers and screams and stamping feet. Tom stood.

"It's official, then. We won."

Still frowning, Harry didn't answer. He chose, instead, to consider him somewhat confusedly. He drew his thoughts together as he stood, observing vaguely how much taller the older student was before dismissing the unimportant revelation to the back of his mind.

"Why did you accept?" Tom looked at him, seeming almost startled by the question. "The position, why did you play as a reliever if it was only going to annoy you?" Tom stared at him.

"I'm not sure," he admitted quietly after a moment. He shrugged. "They needed someone, they asked, so I accepted. That's it." He changed the subject abruptly. "I need to go change." He started to walk back toward the gym.

"But that's not it." Tom stopped but didn't turn around. "You didn't leave because you were annoyed. You left because you didn't want everyone to see the win as solely yours. You gave the glory of the win to the team, because you are an outsider, only a temp. Even though you deserve a small part of it."

Tom turned around and regarded him in much the same way that Harry had regarded him previously, only with dim annoyance instead of confusion before his eyes grew blank. Harry suddenly realized his shoulders were tense in trepidation and attempted to calm himself down. Finally, Tom sighed and ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair.

"How would you know anything about me or the reasons behind my actions?" Harry flinched. The question, even though meant as a thought murmured out loud, struck a chord in his chest. A chord that for some reason was painful. He averted his eyes to the side.

"You're right. I wouldn't know anything." Tom sighed again, this time in clear irritation.

"I didn't _mean_ anything by that," he said, rolling his eyes. "It was just a question." Harry looked at him and his eyes were drawn to his hand, still resting on his head, the hand he wore…. Wait, where was the ring?

_Did he get rid of it because it matches mine_? Harry suddenly felt panicked, hurt, and utterly confused all at once. Why should _he_ care, right? Now he'd be the only one with that ring…. But then why did he feel like he had just lost part of himself?

"I took it off," Tom said, as if knowing, somehow, exactly what was going on in his head. He glanced at his ring-less hand. "I wasn't about to lose it _again_. That would just be idiotic." Harry frowned, partly at the relieved feeling that eased the pressure from his chest, partly from being called an idiot, even unknowingly.

"So I guess that makes me an idiot then."

"Excuse me?" Harry's eyes flickered to his right hand, at the scuffed-up ring sitting innocently on his middle finger.

"Before that day in the washroom, I'd lost it before. Not long after I bought it, actually." Tom gave him a look he couldn't decipher.

"Really…?" Harry suddenly felt compelled to tell the whole story.

"The situation was almost the same. I took it off to wash my hands, and I guess I forgot about it, because I didn't realize it was gone until an hour later. I didn't pay that much for it, and the reason for it was… petty, really, so I gave up looking for it beyond the last place I remember having it." His eyes held a far away look as he remembered. He couldn't recall the name of the store, or what part of town it was in, but he remembered that it was the only one that was simple to suit his tastes and actually fit. He had bought it right after….

"A week later," he continued, banishing that thought, "It showed up from nowhere, right out of the blue. I came to school a little early that day, and… it was just sitting there, on my desk. I don't know _how_…. It was like it had fulfilled some sort of purpose and had come back." He shrugged, embarrassed. "Pretty stupid thought, I guess. But I can still remember what it had felt like to see it sitting there when I look at it." He held up his hand and looked at it fondly. "It's my most prized possession. I mean, who wouldn't be happy to get something they'd already given up on?" He fidgeted, suddenly very self-conscious. Why'd he have to go and spill all of that out for?

"Something I'd already given up on….? I guess… that would make me happy too." Harry looked up in barely concealed astonishment. "Still… too bad we have the same design. It looks a lot better on me, wouldn't you say?" Harry gaped at him.

"What are you…"

"You know, your attitude definitely doesn't fit your looks. Not cute at all."

"_Cute?_ Riddle, don't…"

"_Mr._ Riddle. I thought we covered that last time? Besides, I said _not cute_, stop getting defensive." Harry glared at him.

_Damn you. It was going so nicely, too. Then you have to go and open your mouth, and everything gets shot strait to hell. Now I look like a fool, coming after you all worried…_

"One of these days, you'll get tired of your ring," he said through clenched teeth. "And then you'll stop wearing it, or get rid of it. And when that day comes, I'll be celebrating the fact that my ring's alone again. Because I'm never taking mine off again, and that way I'll never lose it."

Behind Riddle, the doors of the gym were opening as people began to leave. Harry felt like kicking himself for saying those words, even if, in a way, he felt justified saying them. It still was not what he wanted to say it at all, but he was almost afraid of blurting out that he had felt the two rings were two halves of the same whole. He didn't even want to think of what that could mean….

Instead, he turned away to leave. He didn't get very far. A hand shot out and grabbed his wrist almost painfully, forcing him to turn back around. He felt a spike of nervousness at the coldness in Tom's eyes.

"You never shut up, do you?" Suddenly and without warning, Harry's ringed hand was brought up and a kiss was placed directly atop the band of silver and gold. Harry froze, stupefied. His fingers tingled, as if burned. Tom gazed at him for a moment before turning and walking towards the gym. Harry didn't stop him this time, couldn't even if he had wanted to.

Tom had just kissed his ring…. The though kept repeating in his mind, over and over like a mantra. But why? Was he just… mocking him? Nadi's words came unbidden and with sharp relief to the forefront of his mind.

_("I hate to say it, Harry, but do you think… maybe Tom Riddle just **really** hates you?")_

For some reason, his chest constricted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: Hello! I'm back, and with an update no less. I have the story finished now, so updates will be whenever I can type them up and get them to the beta, so hang tight.

Only a few more to go, people. Just stay with me for a bit 'cause it's about to get rocky. By the end of next chapter you'll be fingering your weapons, and by the end of the _very long_ (for this story anyway) chapter fourteen, you'll be hunting me down. But don't worry! This _will_ end happily! …even though it won't feel that way. :cough:

Anyway. Enjoy. AND PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

(Phai-chan! Love ya baby::kisses:)

XXX

Harry walked home slowly, paying little attention to his path. In truth, he was still dazed. The skin under his fingers tingled in remembrance of the mocking kiss Tom Riddle had left upon it.

_He **was** mocking me…. I mean, he wouldn't… he wouldn't, would he?_ He wasn't completely sure what he was trying to convince himself of, but he knew he wasn't doing too good a job convincing himself of it. _Why is it even affecting me? It's not like I'm in **love** with him or anything._

That thought made him stop in his tracks. He stared at the ring without really seeing it, his thoughts turning inwards. _I'm **not**… am I? I **can't** be…._

"No, he murmured out loud, shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts. "I'm _not_." He felt his stomach cramp and he continued to walk home, wanting to get there as soon as possible. "Remus is off tonight. He'll tell me I'm not, he always knows the answer." With this knowledge reassuring him, he sped up and rounded the corner to his street… and nearly plowed down a girl heading in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry," he said, reaching out a hand to steady her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"It's all right," she said. "No harm done. Oh, hey," her eyes widened a bit, "you're Nadia's big brother, right? Harry?" He nodded, peering closer at her. He sort of recognized her as one of his little sister's friends.

"Yeah, you're… Susan. Right?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, that's right. I just came from your house. Nadia's really excited about something. She's been smiling all day. She won't say what she's so happy about, but I think it has something to do with that hottie Tom Riddle." She giggled. "Wouldn't that be something? If Nadi was dating Tom Riddle, she'd be the most popular girl in our whole school." She looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh, man, I'm late!" She looked up at him and adjusted her backpack. "Do you know if they're an item?" Harry shook his head slowly.

"No, I…. I wouldn't know." She smiled and shrugged.

"She's so tightlipped about it, it _must_ be true. Well, I've got to go. See you around, Harry." She took off into a run down the street, leaving Harry frozen where he stood.

_Tom and… Nadi? No, it couldn't be…. She has to be mistaken…. She wouldn't …._

_"What's if it's really from her? Saying it's "from a friend" is one of the oldest tricks in the book."_

The air felt hot and his breathing hitched. He rushed the rest of the way home, nearly breaking his key in his haste to get inside.

"Harry!" Nadi leaned over the partition to smile at him, the spatula in her hand dripping rice onto the counter. "Welcome home! Did you have a good day?" She looked closely at him, taking in his wide eyes and sweaty, windswept hair, and frowned. "Are you okay? You're not getting sick, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," he said, kicking himself for thinking something so stupid. Of course Nadi wasn't dating Riddle. She was too young for him.

Reassured, he flung his backpack onto the couch and stepped into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Remus looked up from the stove as he passed and smiled at him. He put the lid back on the pot and ruffled his hair as he leaned past him for the milk.

"Hey kiddo. We're having your favorite tonight. Nadi was so determined we called the pizza place and told them not to deliver tonight."

Harry looked at his sister in surprise. Remus had every other Friday night off from the hospital, and Sirius usually closed up early so they could all spend the night around a couple of pizzas and cheesy horror films. The exact change for their usual order was put into a jar on the night before, and at seven thirty exactly the deliverer would show up with their order without needing to even be called after two years solid of the same routine. The last time they canceled was because everyone had gotten sick with the flu and wouldn't be able to stomach their greasy favorites. That was over a year ago.

Nadi beamed at him and stirred the rice with her spatula. "That's right! Garlic fettuccini over brown rice. After all, it's the least I could do."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her in confusion, sitting down at the bar.

"Riddle!" Harry choked on his water and stared at her with wide eyes. "You must have talked to him for me. It was such a nice surprise."

"What? What are you talking about?" She laughed.

"The gift, remember? The one I asked you to deliver to him for my friend and he literally threw it back in your face? He skipped his lunch hour to come all the way to my school and apologize to her."

"Apologize to _her_? What about me?" he demanded, suddenly angry. "That arrogant _jerk_! After all I had to do to get it to him…!" Nadi looked at him in shock.

"Harry… please, calm down." He clenched his teeth and loosened his grip on the bottle. "What's gotten into you lately?"

"Sorry," he muttered. "It's…. Nothing, it doesn't matter." He sipped his water. "So how'd it go? He dating her now, or what?" She stared at him and suddenly started to giggle. He blinked at her in perplexion. She tried to speak but couldn't, grabbing her sides instead as she laughed harder. "What…."

"Harry," Remus looked at him in amusement, "it sounds to me like you're jealous." Harry gaped at him.

"What? No, I…."

"You _are_!" Nadi gasped out, trying to regain her breath. Remus shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, Harry, but it really does seem that way. You got far too upset over such a little thing to be distant to the situation."

"Don't worry, Harry you've still got a chance." Nadi grinned at him. "He turned her down politely, as usual. He just felt bad about what happened, that he might have indirectly hurt her feelings really bad. You know, if I'd known that _your_ feelings would have gotten hurt during the whole thing, I wouldn't have asked you to deliver it."

"_My_ feelings? What feelings? I'm not in love with Tom Riddle." Nadi and Remus exchanged amused looks.

"She never said that you were, Harry," Remus said gently. "But don't you think you're protesting a little too hard against it?"

"I…." Nadi giggled.

"Don't deny it, Harry," she said loudly, flinging her arms out extravagantly. "Shout your love to the world." Harry stared at her in ever increasing horror.

"I'm…. I'm not…." _I'm not in love with him. I'm **not**_. "I don't…."

"You do. Sorry Harry." Remus gave him a sympathetic look and began to dish out the pasta.

_I'm…. I'm in love with him…._

Harry dropped his head to the counter and groaned.

"Damnit."

-

Okay. I would **_really, really, really_** like it if you checked out my website and went to my New Years Resolution Challenge page located in the Library (link in bio). My new year's resolution is to write one hundred one-shots in a year… and I'll need your help. I'm accepting any and all kinds of challenges for any and all of the fandoms listed on that page (which also gives out more information about the challenge). So far I have five, three of which are my own :sweatdrop: so I need 95 more to complete my goal.

Please help me::lip tremble:


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! But it's finally here now, be happy. There are only two more chapters left, including the epilogue if I decide to write it. Otherwise there's only one left.

Happy Holidays everyone!

XXX

"Harry, wake up already." The loud and rather demanding voice pervaded sharply into the hazy, colourless landscape of his dreams, jerking him slowly but surely into wakefulness. "I know it's the weekend, but it's nearly ten already." He opened his eyes half way and looked toward the door to his room.

Nadi's blurry outline tapped her foot impatiently, looking down at him with her hands fisted on her hips and a scolding frown. Harry was struck by how much she looked like their mother, standing like that.

"Come on, please?" Her scolding look turned pleading. "Remus was called in on an emergency and Siri refuses to get dressed before noon. I really need you to go to the store for me. I'd go myself, but I'm trying a new recipe and it'll get ruined if I leave it for too long. Please?" She pulled out her does eyes and gave him such a pitiful look that they both knew he'd never say no.

He glared at her balefully and drew the covers down.

"I hate you. I abhor you with my very being." She cheered and did a small victory dance before flouncing out of the room to let him dress.

"I love you too, big brother!" Harry grumbled halfheartedly as he dressed, releasing a few jaw-cracking yawns along the way. He descended the stairs into the living room and noticed Sirius in his usual weekend position: slouching on the couch in his pajamas watching cartoons. Harry rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

"So what was it you wanted me to get, anyway?" Harry asked, munching softly on a jam bun. He looked over her shoulder at the stove; all of the burners were covered with a pot of some kind and there was something baking in the oven. It smelled good, but he didn't exactly like the look of the brown sludge boiling over in one of the pots. He cringed and backed away.

"I need eggs, milk, brown sugar, pancake mix…." She listed several more things, each item getting stranger and stranger. When she listed nutmeg and pickles, he put up his hands and shook his head.

"Hang on a second, let me write this down. It'll be lucky if I can carry all of this stuff home." She grinned and produced a pre-written list from her apron pocket. He gave her a blank stare and then growled at her.

"You were stringing me up," he accused, shaking a finger in her face. She laughed.

"Like a fishing pole." He opened his mouth, thought about it, then closed it again.

"I'm not even going to ask." He sighed and took the list from her.

"Don't take too long, okay brother?" Harry gave her a small smile.

"Promise." As he passed the living room on his way out, he gave Sirius a glare. "She's turning into you, you realize." Sirius gave him an innocent look.

"What, that's a bad thing?" Harry rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Sirius blinked at him for a moment. "Oh, right. Here you go." He handed over his credit card. "Don't max it out." Harry pocketed it and opened the front door.

"I'm not Nadi," he called back, chuckling softly as he heard her affronted 'Hey!' from within. He glanced once more at the list once outside and sighed again.

'_Might as well get going.'_

The walk toward the store was rather quiet. He took the opportunity to evaluate his newfound revelation. There was no way it could be possible. How could he love Tom Riddle? He was cold, rude, overbearing… cute, self-sacrificing, humble…. There certainly wasn't anything to say that he was a bad guy. At least, not to anyone but Harry.

'_How can I be in love with him? I don't even know him… not really. Aside from our encounters, I only know what I've heard from others. Rumors are rarely true anyway.'_ He frowned and turned to take the shortcut through the park. _'I'll admit he's not too bad to look at, but looks are nothing to fall in love with. If that were true I'd still be with Cho.'_

He scowled and rubbed his forehead, disgusted with himself.

'_Look at me! I sound like a star-struck girl. Must be this heat.'_ Spying a water fountain nearby, almost hidden by tall bushes, he made his way over. As he bent down for a drink, he heard voices coming from the park entrance. He would have ignored them if it wasn't for something that caught his attention.

"Oh, just look at those trees! This is such a beautiful time of year, don't you think so Tom? And the sky's so clear today."

''_Tom?' As in Tom Riddle?'_ Harry leaned forward to peek around the bushes. Sure enough, it was Tom Riddle. Walking at his side was a woman, looking at the trees with a large, beautiful smile. Despite himself, Harry couldn't look away.

Tom smiled, looking down at her a little. "Yeah, it is a nice day. I guess we're lucky." She laughed.

"Well, it is my favorite guy's special day. I'd hate for it to be raining." Tom shrugged, still with that soft smile.

Harry envied her. He'd never given _him_ a look even half that warm. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful the woman was. She was definitely older than him. She couldn't have been his sister, Tom only had brothers. As they walked closer, he pulled himself more and more behind the bushes, still unable to tear himself away.

"I guess so. Father's going to be happy to see you. He says you visit far less than he'd like, considering we live in the same city." She smiled.

"I get so busy with my work that sometimes I loose track of time. But enough about me. How'd it go? You know, that special project you told me about?" Tom looked up at the sky for a moment before looking back down at her.

"It's going alright. By the way, the ring fits perfectly. I'm really glad you made it for me." She smiled beautifully.

"I noticed you were wearing it. So it really fits okay? I'm glad you like it. I put my love into it."

"Of course I like it." Tom put an arm around her shoulders, his voice fading as they walked farther away. "After all, it was a gift from my dear Miss Pansy."

They turned around the corner and disappeared from view.

Harry's fingers tightened their hold on the fountain. He stared blankly ahead, the conversation between Riddle and the unknown woman ringing in his mind. The way he had looked at her, the gentle way he put his arms around her shoulders…. It must be that she was the one he loved. She was the one who gave him the ring he cherished so much. No wonder Tom thought sharing a ring with Harry was so troublesome.

'_How can I compete with that? I'm in love with him, I admit that now. How can I not? My heart feels like it's been ripped from my chest. And now I know…. Our rings really are different. Mine was bought from a petty wish to keep people asking me about Cho. His was given to him with love.'_

Harry lifted his right hand up, looking at his ring. It really was such a simple looking thing. Not really that handsome, and really scuffed and used. Riddle's ring looked almost new, it was so cared for. Now that he thought about it, they were _too_ different. Besides… it's not like Tom would ever like him like that anyway. With a sigh, he slipped the ring off. He held it tightly in his fist for a moment before placing it gently on the water fountain and walking away to finish his errand.

When he passed the water fountain on his way home, the ring was gone.

XXXX  
**IMPORTANT!! READ BELOW!!**  
XXXX

Post AN: By the way, I won't be finishing or continuing Easier to Run. I've simply run out of ideas and I can't write it anymore. I'm also not writing a sequel to Crystal, but there might be a few one-shots from the Crystal Universe. And maybe a cameo appearance in my new series out sometime in '07 called Alter World Complex. Here's a little teaser:

**Alter World Complex** (MA) (A/A/Suspense/Drama/Mystery)

"_You may have won this battle, Potter, but I have not yet been defeated." Voldemort laughed insanely even as his eyes glossed over. "You will forever roam worlds that are not yours, eternally seeking a way home yet never to reach it," he rasped. "You think yourself such a hero, Potter? Then you must fix the wrongs of each world before you can move onto the next and you have one week in each to do it." He chuckled, a sound that was more like wheezing than laughter. "And while you are playing hero, I will be here, gaining strength… and destroying all you love. This curse I place upon you. **Novo** **Mundus** **Vir**." _

_Even as his last breath escaped the fallen Dark Lord, with a final beat of his heart what remained of his magic left him, surrounding Harry before he could do more than gasp and look up in horror. Then, with nothing more than a wisp of wind to even hint he was ever there, all that remained was a field of the dead and dieing and the sunken carcass of a once great, but evil, man._

To know more, go to my Bio. There will be some information there that may interest all of you authors and plug some of your stories. But you have to go read it!! (Besides, then you can also read the song I wrote. )

Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

AN: My, aren't you the lucky ones! Only one more chapter after this, folks. And an epilogue… _maybe._ ::looks at the hopeful faces:: _I said maybe_!

By the way, **is it jut me or is** **no one else getting emails from FFN either??** It's really bugging me!

Happy new year!

XXX

It was almost bittersweet, like a sad ending to a long story. Harry's silence worried his family for days. They wondered what had happened to make him revert back to the way he was after the crash, but they didn't pressure him.

He spent his days in a sort of mindless monotony, feeling impossibly numb. During school, he evaded Tom in a way that was slowly turning into an art form, ignoring any mention of him within his classroom. Whenever Ron would question him he only smiled sadly in response and looked away. Midweek, he overheard a conversation between his best friend and his sister.

_"Nadi, I'm really concerned about this. He doesn't talk to me or anyone else, he barely participates in gym… I don't even know if I've seen him eat." Ron's voice was beginning to sound desperate. "He just… sits there, staring out of the window. What's going on? Did something happen?"_

"_I don't know," Nadi's soft voice drifted up the stairs. "He's been like this since the weekend. He won't talk to us either, Ron, and we don't know what to do! He hasn't been like this since…since we first moved here. I thought, I'd **hoped** he'd been getting better, but something happened last weekend that made him completely shut down. I have to admit it's scaring me." There was a short moment of silence._

"_Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Just do what you've been doing. Just talk to him, be there for him. That's all we can do, really."_

"_Of course. I'll do my best."_

"_Thanks Ron. It means a lot to me."_

He had felt a bit of guilt for worrying his family and his friend so much, but in the end it paled in comparison to the shadows he felt in his own heart. Just like the rain that streamed down the window from the dark clouds in the sky.

"Hey, Harry." Ron filled his line of vision, forcing him to look up. "Want to go do something later? That movie you were raving about came out today. Why don't we go see it? My treat."

Harry stared at him blankly. Ron had claimed no one would be able to drag him to that movie if they'd paid him to go. However, now he looked anxious, obviously hoping he'd say yes. Harry sighed, feeling disgusted with himself. It was then he decided he couldn't let this… whatever it was control him any longer. It was obviously hurting those he cared about.

"Sure, Ron." He gave his friend a small smile. "I'll go, as long as you're paying." Ron looked startled.

"Really? I mean, great! Cool." Ron gave him a big grin and moved off to his own seat with a thumbs-up.

_I guess one movie couldn't hurt. It was a good choice. I feel better for saying yes. Things are starting to look a bit brighter._

It was at this moment that the door to his classroom was opened rather loudly and forcefully.

"Harry Potter!" The class as a whole jumped and looked toward the door. Tom Riddle looked around the room, looking rather pissed off. "Where is he?" When no one answered, he stalked forward until his eyes landed on Harry, who stared back at him with wide eyes.

_I think I spoke too soon…._

"I need a word with you," Tom said coldly, staring at him with narrowed eyes. Without letting Harry answer him, he grabbed his wrist and nearly dragged him from the room. Speechless, Harry followed him.

The short walk seemed to have calmed the older student a bit for as he came to a stop in front of a rarely used classroom, his tone was less acerbic as he bade Harry to enter the room before him. Once inside, he closed and locked the door.

"Sit down, please." Harry looked at him silently for a moment before slowly doing as he told. Tom sat down on the edge of the teacher's desk and stared at him for a moment before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I've been angry since this weekend. I had a horrible birthday. I didn't mean to take it out on you, even if you are involved." Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Tom looked at him.

"Just answer me something. Just _when_ did I start dating your sister?"

"What?" Harry said, startled. "What are you talking about?"

"The rumor that I'm dating your sister. Did you start it?"

"What about it? What happened?" Tom waved his hand.

"What happened on my birthday doesn't concern you." Harry frowned.

"But you just said…."

"Forget what I said. Did you start it or not?" Harry gazed at him for a moment before looking away.

"No. But I didn't stop it either."

"Why? You want me to date your sister or something?" Harry looked up.

"No, of course I don't. I figured if I ignored the rumor, it would go away eventually like all the rest. I guess I was wrong." Tom huffed.

"Damn right you were wrong."

"What happened on your birthday?" Harry demanded. "If it has to do with that rumor, I'm sorry, but…."

"I told you, it has nothing to do with you," Tom said, leaning back onto the desk.

Harry sighed and looked away. The loss of Tom and his ring still pained him, even if he had decided to rise above it. Now that he was alone with him, though, the loss was even more prominent and threatened to engulf him again.

"Is that all?" he asked, sighing. He used a hand to move his bangs from his face. "Can I go now?"

When Tom nearly launched himself off of the desk in order to grab his wrist, Harry jumped. Harry watched him in shock as Tom stared wide-eyed at his empty right hand.

"Your ring. It's gone," Tom said finally after a moment, a strange quality in his tone.

"Y-yeah…."

"Why?" Tom said harshly. "Where did it go?"

"I got rid of it." Tom stared at him.

"Got… rid of it? Why?" Harry looked away from him, trying to pull his hand from Tom's grip half-heartedly.

"I don't know," Harry said softly. "I guess… it hurt. The significance of your ring means more than mine ever could. I thought… that if I didn't have mine anymore, it wouldn't bother me so much that when you looked at me you… weren't seeing _me_. So…"

"That I wasn't…. Harry, that's not true." And suddenly Harry's world dropped away from beneath his feet.

Tom's lips were warm. Incredibly warm. Harry felt fevered. His body tingled where Tom's finger's rested; his grip on the older boy's shirt tightened and pressed against the hard chest underneath. A breathless whimper escaped him as he was drawn closer to the taller body, even as he leaned harder into the kiss.

_This is… this feels…._ A flash of Tom and the older woman crosses his closed eyes. They flashed open in panic. _This is wrong!_

He shoved hard, pushing the other away from him and took several steps backwards, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes burned.

"You… you bastard! What do you think this is, some kind of game? I'm not a toy you can play with and discard once it gets boring. It's not funny. That was cruel, even for _you_. Bastard!"

Tom stared at him silently for a moment, a strange, angry look on his face.

"You have some nerve," he said harshly. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of bad guy, like I've done something wrong. But look at you. You're so cold and cynical; you can't stand to let anyone close to you, couldn't bear the thought that someone might want to get to know you or care about you. Your supposed best friend knows so little about you I'm surprised he _considers_ you his best friend. You keep everything bottled up inside, Harry, and I think if you don't let it out it's just going to fester until it drives you mad. If you don't let whatever it is-."

"I don't care what you think!" Harry cut him off loudly, balling his fists. "You know nothing about me, Riddle, _nothing_. You're calling _me_ cold and cynical? What about you? Ever since you met me you've been nothing but harsh. I don't recall ever doing something to deserve your criticism, which is all you've given me since we accidentally switched rings. What the _hell_ did I ever do to you, Riddle?" Tom winced.

"I… I know. And I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to react to you." Harry scoffed.

"Like it's so hard to exchange neutrality to someone you don't even know. And now you're trying to tell me that I need to, what, 'talk about my feelings'? You can't treat me coldly and then act like you care." Tom scowled at him, his hands fisting.

"Well maybe I do! Is that so difficult to stomach?"

"Like I said before, you don't know me. And I don't think I want to know you." Tom took a step back and gave him a startled look.

"What…." Harry steeled himself.

"I don't want to know you, Tom Riddle. I don't want to see you or talk to you or even _hear_ about you ever again. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone. And now that my ring is gone, it shouldn't be too hard. No more mix-ups."

"But…. Harry, wait….."

"No. Goodbye, Tom."

Harry left without looking back.

That night, in the darkness and solitude of his own room, he cried himself to sleep for the first time in years.

XXXX

…. Don't kill me. ::hides::


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

**AN:** **OKAY!** I lied. This isn't the last chapter. But I felt so bad about promising an update and then two days later I get really sick again with an ear infection and a 102.5 fever that lasted _three days_ that I decided to cut chapter fifteen in half and post it.

So consider this a filler until I get my mojo back and type up the rest of chapter fifteen.

Sorry!

**BTW**, do you realize how much trouble I had to go through to post this damn thing?! FF.N has some serious explaining to do! I've been trying for a week to post this the regular way, but since I can't, I had to export a chapter, copy and paste the new one in the doc edit, and post it that way. Sheesh!

XXX

The beginning of summer vacation came with surprisingly little fanfare. For Harry, it felt like the end of an era; a very short one but an era nonetheless. A type of melancholy settled within him as he emptied his locker of books and loose papers, as all around him students yelled across the halls to each other in hurried, sometimes tearful, goodbyes. It was with a strange type of relief that he shouldered his pack, took a last look around him at the hall he would see again in only a few short months, and left.

He hardly remembered the walk home, mind focused solely on the summer work he had been laden with. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to think of it, but he really didn't have much of a choice. It was either that or… no. He wouldn't think of, _couldn't_ think of…. It hurt too much.

He squared his shoulders, shook his head free of thoughts, and opened the door to his home.

"Nadi? I'm home." Silence greeted him. Harry furrowed his brow and threw his book bag carelessly on the couch. "Nadia?" He walked past the partition that separated the living room from the kitchen and paused as a piece of paper caught his eye. It was tacked onto the wall and coloured a soft pink from Nadia's notebook.

_Hey Harry!,_ the note read.

_Cheryl, Krista and I decided to celebrate the last day of school so we went out for ice cream. I promise I won't be home too late and I'll give you a call if anything comes up. Don't worry about dinner. Papa Siri and Uncle Remi said they were going to bring something home. _

_I'll see you later, okay? Love you big brother! _

_Nadia_

Harry sighed and put the note on the counter. He rummaged around in the fridge for a moment before going to his room with his newly pilfered soda. He sat listlessly on his bed for while, sipping slowly at his quickly warming pop.

In the last three weeks, he had successfully avoided Tom like the plague. It had taken a lot of will power, strange looks from Ron and hiding in storage closets, but it was done. It became easier to do with the end of term exams, and he threw himself into studying and research with a determination that surprised his teachers and earned him a grade level far surpassing anything he had ever shown before. His guidance councilor had remarked that if he had shown this workmanship the whole year, he could have easily become top of the class.

Harry refused to give him a reason why he hadn't before.

He spent the rest of that afternoon working on his summer assignments and going over the list of colleges his guidance councilor had given him. He hadn't even realized his family had come home until Remus had knocked on his door, calling him down for dinner. With a shocked look at the clock, Harry tidied up his desk and padded downstairs to join his uncles and sister at the table.

Sirius and Nadia were locked in a pizza eating battle, each trying to outdo each other in both speed and quantity. It was sickening to watch, in a way one can't seem to look away from a high-speed collision into a brick wall. Remus sighed in exasperation and cuffed his partner on the back of his head. Sirius gave him a wounded look which caused Nadi to choke on her pizza, laughing. Harry smiled softly, shaking his head in amusement.

"You were pretty quiet up there, Harry," Remus said, grabbing a few slices of his vegetarian pie and pushing the box towards Harry. "If it weren't for your shoes at the door, we would have thought you weren't home."

"I was working on my summer assignments, just to get them out of the way while the stuff is still fresh in my mind," Harry told him, sneaking a slice of Sirius's favorite pizza. Sirius looked at him in horror.

"What? Harry, summertime is for _fun_. Everyone knows you're supposed to leave that stuff until the last minute!" Remus gave him a disapproving glare.

"I think it's admirable that Harry wants to get a head start."

"But Remus, he's nearly _seventeen_. He's supposed to be having fun and taking advantage of the warm summer air!"

"Just because it's what _you_ did every summer doesn't mean that it's what Harry's supposed to do."

"I was also looking at colleges," Harry said quickly to interrupt the impending argument. Remus smiled happily and ignored Sirius's spluttering.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see what colleges you've narrowed it down to."

"But _Remus_…."

"Sirius, I don't think…."

"I've already decided."

His sister and uncles looked at him.

"Really?" Nadi said, looking curious. "That was quick. What did you decide on?" Harry looked down at his plate, pushing his crust around absently.

"I was thinking of Peramin University, in Lessoute City. I actually decided last year, I just… didn't say anything." Remus smiled proudly.

"I think it's a fabulous choice. Peramin is the best medical university in the country. I couldn't be prouder of you."

"You're just happy he chose your _alma mater_," Sirius said teasingly. Remus shushed him. "Seriously, though, Harry. I think it's great that you want to be a doctor."

"What kind of doctor?" asked Nadi. Harry shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet."

"I have an idea," Remus said suddenly. "Why don't you come into work with me tomorrow? You could look around, see what interests you." Harry smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Sirius moaned in mock misery. "_Fun_, he said. _That's_ his idea of fun. Remus, you've corrupted him."

"Oh, shut up and eat your pizza."

"Yes sir!"

"Sirius, for heavens sake, _chew_ before you swallow!"

"Mfph muzzle fluh murph."

"Sirius!"

"Ory Emsus."

"Ew! Papa Siri, that's gross!"

Harry shook his head, wondered at how he had missed out on the insanity gene, and quietly finished his dinner.

-

**AN2:** Yes, yes, I know, short. Tough. Deal. I shall try to post 15.2 as soon as possible. Considering that my birthday is on Monday the 16th and I have a lot of preparation to do for my party on the 22nd, I can't make any promises.

Until then, and until the AWT comes out, please enjoy my 100-part **I Am Not Allowed To…** drabble fic.

Too-da-loo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

**AN:** Here it is! The last chapter. I was planning on not putting up an epilogue because I couldn't find my original version. It wouldn't have fit with the ending, anyway, but I decided to tie up a few loose ends. It's written and will be up shortly.

At any rate, the AWT seems to be coming along slowly but surely. If you are interested in reading that at all, I will be posting updates of its progress on my blog, the link to which you can find on my profile as well as in _I Am Not Allowed To…_. For further information, see the notice I put on my forum under Subject Heading: Alter World Trilogy.

Please enjoy Chapter 16, affectionately nicknamed Chapter 15.2.

XXX

Harry woke up early the next morning and cooked breakfast for his family while waiting for Remus to finish getting ready for work. Harry was already eating when Remus joined him at the table, his tie hanging undone over his shoulders.

"Good morning, loveling," Remus said cheerfully, taking his usual seat and dishing out a portion of the meal.

"Morning, Uncle Remus," Harry responded, smiling softly. "Sirius is sleeping in?"

"Yes, the lazy clout." Remus's tone was filled with affection and amusement. Harry laughed.

"Poor Robert. Sirius is taking advantage of him." Robert was Sirius's partner at the firm, who opened twice a week.

"He knew what he was getting into." Remus grinned. "Hurry and finish your breakfast, we need to be at the hospital within half an hour."

Harry took one more bite and proclaimed himself finished. He cleaned his plate and left the rest of the meal in the oven as he waited for Remus to finish. While Remus was putting his own dishes in the sink, Harry wrote a note to his sister and godfather to let them know where their breakfast was, then grabbed his coat and followed Remus out the door.

The hospital was as busy as Harry expected it to be and more. Before they were more than two steps inside the door, Remus was descended upon by no less than three nurses and his aide, all clamoring for his attention.

"Dr. Lupin, Mrs. Johan of Room 313 has signed the procedure form, all I need is your signature to prep her for surgery, which is scheduled for three o'clock this afternoon…."

"Remus, dear, will you _please_ convince Mr. Orenburg that if he doesn't take his medication his condition will only get worse, he refuses to listen until you talk to him, we've _all_ tried, it's positively _hopeless_…."

"Doctor, the family of Miss Elizabeth is here to ask you a few questions about the operation, they just need a few minutes of your time…."

"Mr. Lupin, - Doctor, sorry – I need you to fill out the requisite forms for the Johnson case, his family's getting uppity, I mean anxious, and if it doesn't get done by today, Mr. Markotti – Dr. Markotti, I mean, sorry – is going to get after you again, we all know how he is – not that I mean anything by that, of _course_, but…."

Remus sent Harry an apologetic wince as he was carted away and mouthed, 'Meet me at my office,' just before disappearing around the corner. Harry shook his head amusedly and ambled his way down the opposite hallway. He garnered several strange looks from staff members who didn't know him. It was expected; after all, he was in a 'restricted' area, meant only for hospital workers. No one tried to stop him, however, which was a relief. He wasn't much in the mood for explaining his presence in a place where the public wasn't allowed to be. Those who did know him, however, waved to him cheerfully as they passed, to which he offered a small smile in return.

Remus's office was exactly as he remembered it to be; neat and tidy, with a few photos of his family on the wall, one on the desk, and his degrees displayed proudly behind his seat. Harry amused himself with a few medical journals from Remus's bookshelf while he waited. As it was, it over an hour before Remus returned.

"I'm sorry, Harry, that took longer than I expected," he said, offering a smile and a shrug as he took his seat.

"It's not a problem, Uncle Remus. I know you have responsibilities," Harry murmured, not once looking up from the journal.

"What are you reading?"

"About the field of pediatrics and childhood lymphoma. It's really interesting." Remus smiled.

"So you're interested in pediatrics?" Harry looked up and smiled softly.

"Yeah. I was thinking that I'll either go into pediatrics or neonatology."

"Those are very good fields to be in," Remus said, looking proud. "I think you'd make a wonderful pediatrician."

"You think so?" Harry bit his lip nervously.

"I know so. You're great with children, and I think you would really enjoy working in the children's ward." Harry turned pink and went back to his reading. Remus moved onto his paperwork to allow him his reading time. He left twenty minutes later to scrub up for his nine o'clock surgery; he wasn't able to give Harry a return time, however he left him some money to get lunch in case he didn't make it back in time. With a wish of good luck, Harry watched him leave and then returned to his reading.

When Remus still hadn't returned two and a half hours later, Harry left for the cafeteria to get a snack. He brought his journal with him, and had to sidestep several times to avoid plowing into other people, he was so involved with it. After the fifth time of that happenstance, he marked his place and closed the book. It was a good thing he did, or he would have missed what he heard next.

The following incident would be what he would consider several years down the line to be the third most significant thing to ever happen to him in his lifetime. (The first being his move to Moorinto following the death of his parents, and his second being his fateful meeting with Tom Riddle.) It was by pure chance that he happened to overhear the conversation just down the hall he was passing, and by his own curiosity that he stayed to listen. He would be very glad he did, and all it took to make him stay were four words.

"Mr. and Mrs. Riddle?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head very slowly to look down the hall.

Harry could see the backs of two people, a tall man with very dark hair, and slightly shorter woman with the most beautiful long blond hair he had ever seen. They were holding hands, and from the turned face of the woman, he could see that her eyes were red from tears, and her cheeks pale. She was clutching her husband's hand as though it were a lifeline, and her eyes were closed, refusing to look at the doctor before her. Next to the pair was the beautiful woman Harry remembered from the park, Pansy, and her eyes were filled with sadness. And several feet from where they were standing he could see Tom, sitting upon a bench outside of a reception room, looking gaunt and more withdrawn than Harry had ever seen him before.

The doctor before them, whom Harry didn't recognize, had a look that remained sympathetic yet distant; a common look upon doctors who had been so for a very long time and whose work had begun to become a job, and not a career. Harry kept close to the wall, just out of sight yet close enough to be able to overhear their conversation.

"You made a good choice bringing him here today," the doctor was saying. "Your son is suffering from a severe depression, causing a dietary suppression which is the cause of his current fasting. He's beginning to show signs of malnourishment, although not too intense, which is a good sign. However, if he isn't eating within the next few days, I'm afraid he will have to be put on a dietary supplement to help him gain back the weight he's lost."

Mrs. Riddle sniffled; her husband placed his free hand on her shoulder, as did Pansy, who was staring resolutely at the floor.

"I would like to refrain from prescribing an anti-depressant, at least until we figure out the underlying cause of his current state," the doctor continued, flipping through the papers on her chart. "I would like to suggest the psychiatrists here at the hospital. Their service is free of charge with a doctor's notice, and it may serve to help against the need for a prescription."

"I _know_ why he's depressed, Doctor, no offence," said Pansy, looking up from the floor. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Mrs. Malfoy?" said the doctor, looking subtly annoyed at being interrupted. The apparent Mrs. Pansy Malfoy pursed her lips.

"I'm a jeweler, you see. A few months ago, my cousin came to me with a request to make an exact replica of a ring owned by the person he loves. If I'm to understand correctly, which I _am_," she said pointedly, with narrowed eyes, "this person he's in love with recently rejected him. He's _heartbroken_."

Harry stopped breathing. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, so much so that he feared the small group could hear it from their distance. The ongoing conversation was tuned out completely as his thoughts revolved around in his head

_She's his cousin. She's his cousin, not his beau. An exact replica of the ring owned by the person he loves…. He… __**loves**__ me? And I… I rejected him… and now he's __**sick**__. It's all my fault!_

"..om? Where are you going? Tom!" Harry tuned in, glancing around the corner just in time to see that Tom had stood up and was exiting the hospital through the doors at the end of the hall.

Harry breathed heavily, the journal now feeling like a hundred pounds within his numb fingers. Hurriedly, he shoved the book into the arms of a startled aide, quickly telling her to bring it to Dr. Lupin's office, before tearing down the hall toward the same doors. He ran past the startled group, the doctor making a startled protest after him.

Harry was deaf to it all. All he could think about was Tom, that he had to find him and make it all better. To do it _now_, before it slipped from his fingers forever. He darted through the doors, almost unable to avoid a collision with a man on a pair of crutches who was making his way in, running too fast to apologize. He looked around feverously once outside, hoping that Tom hadn't gotten too far away. He had to find him, even if he didn't know what he was going to do when he did.

Luck was with him. Tom was halfway down the walk towards the lot when Harry spotted him. Harry broke once more into a run in an effort to catch up to him.

"Tom!" he cried out, dodging the others on the walkway. Tom stopped mid-step and turned around slowly. Harry stopped as well, not more than five feet away.

Tom look startled, his eyes dull and dark as he took in Harry's heaving form, his face flushed pink from his sprint. They stood there for several moments in silence, looking at each other as though only they existed in the world. Around them, the people and noise faded away.

"I am so, _so_, sorry," Harry whispered. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he spoke. Tom watched him silently. "You were right. About everything. After my parents died, it hurt _so much_. I closed myself off to the world. I never wanted to feel that pain again, and I thought that perhaps if I didn't care, then it wouldn't hurt anymore. But it never went away, and my heart just kept closing and closing, locking everything inside a brick wall. And then I met you, and I kept running into you, everywhere. You were in my thoughts at every moment, and you just kept chipping and chipping away at it, and I was afraid…. I was afraid of what would happen if that wall fell, the wall I had spend so much time building. I was scared I would get hurt again." A crystalline tear rolled down his cheek, but he didn't notice. Something sparked behind the dullness of Tom's eyes.

"I lied to you. And I'm so sorry I lied, because it hurt both of us, and I didn't mean it to. I _do_ want to know you, and I want you to know me. I want to know you for who you really are so much." Harry choked, unable to continue.

For nearly a full minute, they both stood silently again, staring at one another. And then, slowly, Tom held his arms open, and that was all Harry needed before he had buried his head in Tom's neck, his arms wrapped around the taller boy's waist, whispering his apology over and over. Tom's arms held him tightly in place, his chin resting atop Harry's head.

After several minutes, when's Harry's apologies went silent and the neck of Tom's shirt was tamp from his tears, Tom loosened his hold just enough to bring a hand to Harry's chin, lifting it for their eyes to meet. His other hand pressed something small and round into Harry's palm, and when Harry looked down, he saw Tom's silver and gold ring. It was then that he noticed that his own beaten and battered ring was sitting comfortably upon Tom's left ring finger.

"_Never_ do that again," Tom commanded sternly. Before Harry could reply, their lips had met in a sound kiss that made them both forget anything else they were going to say.

They were quite content to stay that way for a while.


	17. Epilogue

**Title:** Crystal  
**Rating:** PG-13/R  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Humor  
**Summary:** AU; "_He's as… fragile as crystal…" _To wear matching rings is believed to be the ultimate expression of love… complete detail inside  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Tom R.  
**Warnings:** AU Yaoi, slash, Boy/Boy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own fandom. Concept behind story doesn't belong to me either. Story itself does. So does Moorinto… and various cameo characters. So don't sue me or have me erased because I'm not going to lose my very first-ever paycheck to people who don't know how to read a disclaimer.

Summary: _The ultimate expression of love…_ In the small town of Moorinto, it is believed the ultimate expression of love is to wear a matching ring with the one you love. It could also be the deepest sign of friendship, depending on which finger you wear it on. When the semi-loner Harry Potter suddenly finds his matching ring with the person he least expects, it's an up and down coaster ride to discovering if this person could be his worst enemy… or his greatest love.

XXX

**AN1:** I have nothing to say here. Simply read and enjoy.

XXX

_Two Years Later_

Several months after he and Tom had made up for their fight, Tom had rented a small house on the outskirts of town with the funds he had been saving for many years. Harry moved in with him within weeks as they both began their apprenticeships. Harry to a well-known doctor in pediatrics, and Tom to Sirius at his law firm. They had lived together for over a year now, and slowly the wall around Harry's heart had been chipped away until there was nothing holding him back from expressing how he truly felt for his family and his friends.

Which brings us to now, and Harry returning home from his work in the children's clinic in Lower Amity, not far from Moorinto Proper.

Harry turned the key in the lock and opened the door silently. He flipped on the light switch next to the door, toed off his shoes, and placed his coat upon the rack.

"I'm home!" he called out. When he didn't hear the expected reply, he frowned, loosening the tie around his neck. He walked through the parlor into the living room, squinting into the darkness. His hand felt along the wall until he found the light switch and flicked it on.

"**Surprise**!" Harry gaped soundlessly around the room, his eyes wide. The room was filled with all of his friends and family, all grinning happily at his astonishment. Above the fireplace was a colourful banner proclaiming loudly, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" and balloons and streamers filled every nook and cranny of the room.

Harry grinned and laughed loudly as everyone began sprouting birthday wishes, each coming forward to shake his hand and give him hugs. Nadi cheerfully strapped a glittery hat onto his head that read 'Happy Birthday', and kissed his cheek. As the congratulations died down, strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a soft kiss was placed on his neck.

Harry turned to give his boyfriend a proper kiss, his eyes bright and sparkling.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble," Harry murmured in protest, weak even to his ears.

"Yes I did," Tom disagreed. "You've been working too hard at the clinic. You deserve this." Harry smiled softly at him, his eyes filled with love.

"Thank you," he whispered against Tom's lips. Tom smiled at him.

"You're welcome."

The two joined the rest of the crowd and the party was put in full swing. Ron switched on the music with a smirk in Harry's direction, and Harry groaned as he recognized the song from the ill-fated, 'let's-pretend-this-never-happened' karaoke night from several months before. The living room, which had been cleared of furniture for the night, was soon turned into a dance floor as couples began to join together in the middle of the room.

Nadi, who had begun an early apprenticeship at the _Le Café l'Amore_ in Upper Amity, served her self-prepared meal not too long after, and the dining room was filled with chatter as people enjoyed the delicious banquet she had prepared in Harry's honor. After cake came the gifts, of which there were many, and the party atmosphere was replaced with a comfortable amiability. Tom was questioned (for the hundredth time, as he kept reminding Nadia) on the sudden reappearance of Harry's thought-to-be-lost ring, and his tale was continuously interrupted by Pansy, who merely smirked and stuck her tongue out at Tom whenever he glared at her for doing so.

"On her way back from my birthday," Tom said, "Pansy noticed something on a nearby water fountain. When she checked to see what it was, she saw the ring."

"For a moment," Pansy interrupted, "I thought it was Tom's. But it was too small and much more scuffed up than his was."

"Anyway," Tom glared at her as he continued, "she took it with her to her jewelry shop, polished it, and brought it to my house the next weekend. I knew immediately who it belonged to," here he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, who blushed and stuck his own tongue out childishly, "so I kept it. I didn't know what I was going to do with it, but I always kept it on me." All of the girls in the room awwed and cooed at the couple, who rolled their eyes humorously.

"And then came the day at the hospital," said Harry. Tom sighed at the second interruption.

"I had taken to wearing Harry's ring as well as my own, and when I saw him that day I gave him mine. After all," he said, smiling softly at Harry, "our rings fit the other's left ring finger."

Everyone smiled fondly at the couple and the girls cooed again at the romanticism of it all.

As the party was winding down to a close, Tom stood up and raised his champagne glass in the air.

"I would like to give Harry one last birthday gift," he said. He took Harry's hand and lifted him to his feet. Harry blinked at him in confusion as the others exchanged knowing smiles. "Harry," he said softly, looking into his eyes. "I've been thinking long and hard about this decision, but really, it was quite an easy one to make."

Tom knelt to one knee and Harry inhaled sharply.

"Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry's smile could have lighted a city.

"Yes." Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, kissing him repeatedly, and the room cheered as Tom slid a replica of their rings with the addition of diamonds placed into the gold band onto Harry's finger. Sirius clapped Tom's father heartily on the back with a loud, "Welcome to the family!" and Mrs. Riddle burst into tears while Remus patted her softly on the shoulder. Nadia squealed loudly and glomped the nearest person, who happened to be Pansy's husband Draco, who then gasped loudly and asked her to loosen her grip so he could breath.

Once more, congratulations were passed around the room. Not too long after, everyone left for their respected homes and only Tom and Harry were left.

"I love you," Harry whispered, his forehead resting against his fiancé's.

"I love you too," Tom murmured back.

Their hands clasped together in a silent promise, their rings sparkling gently amidst the candlelight.

And, as promised, they all lived happily ever after.

_Harry became a world-renown pediatrician specializing in neonatology. He became so famous that people around the world would travel thousands of miles simply to ask for his help._

_Tom worked his way up through the ranks as a lawyer. He became the youngest Supreme Court Judge ever elected and was widely regarded as the fairest the country had ever seen._

_Nadia became Head Chef at Le Café l'Amore within four years of her apprenticeship. She married a nice young man named Nicholas Jones and had three children, who are all (in Tom's words) holy terrors._

_Remus and Sirius retired early from their positions and moved to a small cottage along a beach several miles from the town of Moorinto. As Sirius always says, "Life's no fun if you don't have sand in places you've never even known you had."_

_Ron proposed to Hermione shortly after graduating college, which she accepted. They are expecting their third and fourth child, twin boys to be named after their godfathers, Tom and Harry._

_Tom and Harry were married on their third anniversary, and are still happily together to this day._

**The End**

XXX

**AN2:** I want to thank each and everyone one of you personally and by name… but I'm afraid FFN would take down this fic and put me on time-out if I do. Instead, you'll have to make do with a hearty glomp and smexy Possessive!Tom and Clueless!Harry plushies. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do.

I really do appreciate all of you sticking by this fic, even when it seemed as though I may have abandoned it. Although I've never mentioned it before, I also really appreciate all of your reviews with your poking, prodding, pleading, questions, comments, and insight. I even appreciate the death threats. If you guys hadn't stuck around, I doubt this would have ever gotten done and I would have one more unfinished fic under my belt. This is my very first (well-written) chapter fic completed, and it feels nice to have done so.

So, with my sincerest thanks, I wish you a fond adieu.

Until next time.

**PS:** To **Merrymow**: Although I found it incredibly annoying to have the _same exact question_ asked of me at least once a month during my long hiatuses without fail: **Thanks**. You probably single-handedly squeezed out these last few chapters, even if only so I wouldn't have to answer the same question over and over. However, your prodding got it done, and for that everyone who liked this fic owes you a hearty gratitude. As do I.

**Thank You.**

--Pherazen  
The Plot Bunny Whisperer

…Look at me, I'm getting all teary.


End file.
